Avamposto del Mojave
L'Avamposto del Mojave è un avamposto dell'RNC situato al confine tra la California e il Mojave. È la prima fermata per le carovane in arrivo dai territori repubblicani che viaggiano verso New Vegas e oltre. È sovrastato da due grandi statue che "simboleggiano l'unità", in particolare per commemorare la storica fusione tra i mercenari del deserto e i mercenari dell'RNC. Storia Prima della guerra, il luogo dove ora sorge l'Avamposto del Mojave era un casello autostradale situato sull'autostrada che collega California e Nevada. Dopo l'olocausto nucleare, la zona è rimasta disabitata per oltre un secolo. Nel 2271 i mercenari dell'RNC e i mercenari del deserto si sono incontrati in questo luogo per firmare il Trattato di unificazione dei mercenari, con il quale i due corpi si sono fusi, andando a formare un unico grande corpo. Grazie alla firma del trattato l'RNC ha potuto estendere la sua influenza a tutto il Mojave, comprese New Vegas e Hoover Dam. Nel 2272 è stato poi fondato l'avamposto, che è stato posto sotto la giurisdizione dei mercenari dell'RNC. Di fronte a esso sono state costruite due grosse statue per commemorare la firma del trattato. Le due statue vengono inoltre utilizzate da molti viaggiatori come punto di riferimento, dal momento che sono visibili sulla I-15 da chilometri di distanza e sono illuminate di notte. L'avamposto è un checkpoint fondamentale per le carovane da e per il Mojave e segna il confine tra le terre sicure e civilizzate dell'RNC e le terre pericolose e selvagge del Mojave. Nonostante sia sotto la giurisdizione dei mercenari, inoltre, l'avamposto è occupato in prevalenza da soldati dell'esercito regolare e funge da centro amministrativo e militare nel Mojave sudoccidentale. I soldati di stanza all'Avamposto del Mojave si occupano di mantenere la sicurezza sulla I-15 fino a Primm e sulla Highway 95 fino a Camp Searchlight. Nonostante non sia un'assegnazione particolarmente di prestigio, i soldati hanno un compito molto più sicuro rispetto a quelli assegnati al fronte a est. La relativa tranquillità della zona presidiata dall'avamposto ha spinto l'RNC a inviare sempre più soldati al fronte. Nel 2281, in seguito all'evasione da NCRCF, l'avamposto è stato costretto a inviare una guarnigione a Primm, rendendo la situazione critica. A causa di ciò l'avamposto non ha più potuto inviare pattuglie in perlustrazione in quanto i pochi soldati rimasti dovevano rimanere a difesa del perimetro per gli ordini provenienti da ovest. A causa di ciò diverse bande di predatori, come Vipere e Sciacalli, hanno iniziato ad appostarsi lungo la I-15 e la Highway 95 per attaccare i viaggiatori; per questo motivo molte carovane sono state costrette a rimanere ferme all'avamposto in attesa di ripulire le strade, causando così una situazione di stallo. Nel frattempo la Legione di Caesar ha sfruttato la situazione per compiere diversi attacchi lungo la Highway 95, tra i quali quello in cui è stata distrutta la cittadina di Nipton. Descrizione L'avamposto è situato lungo la I-15 e segna i confini dell'RNC. È composto da due edifici: il quartier generale e la caserma. Il quartier generale ospita gli uffici dei soldati e dei mercenari; qui lavorano il mercenario Jackson, l'ufficiale in comando dell'avamposto, e il maggiore Knight, l'ufficiale in comando dei soldati regolari, che si occupa di registrare le carovane e i viaggiatori che transitano per l'avamposto. La caserma, invece, ospita gli alloggi dei soldati e un bar, nel quale passano il loro tempo i molti viaggiatori bloccati all'avamposto in attesa che le strade vengano liberate. I due edifici sono delimitati su tutti i lati da una recinzione, che è stata rafforzata con l'aggiunta di sacchi di sabbia. Sul tetto della caserma c'è inoltre un cecchino, il mercenario Ghost, che si occupa di sorvegliare la strada. L'ingresso è dominato dalle due imponenti statue di commemorazione del Trattato di unificazione dei mercenari. Le vecchie cabine del pedaggio sono rimaste abbandonate e servono solo a fare ombra ai viaggiatori. Sul lato opposto della strada rispetto agli edifici ci sono dei recinti; in alcuni di questi i mercanti possono lasciare i loro bramini, mentre in altri è stata allestita l'area in cui possono dormire. Popolazione * Cass * Lacey * Maggiore Knight * Mercante viaggiatore (vari) * Mercenario (vari) * Mercenario Ghost * Mercenario Jackson * Sergente Kilborn * Soldato RNC (vari) Edifici * Caserma dell'avamposto del Mojave * Quartier generale dell'avamposto Oggetti di Interesse * Al Riparo! sotto il bancona davanti Lacey, nella Caserma * Tre Quarzo Nuka Cola, sugli scaffali dietro Lacey, nella Caserma * Tappo di Stella blu Sunset Sarsaparilla Missioni correlate * Riesci a trovarlo nel tuo cuore? * Cuore freddo freddo * Heartache by the Number * Tieni gli occhi sul premio * Il mio tipo di città * Puoi dipendere da me Curiosità * All'interno del Quartier Generale, i soldati che siedono nei cubicoli dietro la reception potrebbero apparire per digitare su un computer e il Corriere sarà in grado di sentire il suono dei tasti premuti; tuttavia, non ci sono computer su questi banchi. * Il Corriere può parlare con il maggiore Knight dentro il Quartier Generale e lo può convincere a riparare qualcosa gratuitamente. Questo funziona solo se si ha la perk Scapolo Incallito che attiva le corrispondenti azioni di dialogo. Inoltre, questo sistema funziona solo la prima volta viene visualizzata la schermata riparazione. L'abilità riparazione del maggiore Knight sarà momentaneamente uguale a quella del Corriere. * Sbloccando il cancello all'estremità sud, utilizzando i comandi della console, rivelerà un muro invisibile, ma senza tagliare si potrà passare questo muro che vi permetterà di avventurarsi più in profondità in questa area. Se il Corriere continua dritto, lui/lei alla fine raggiunge una scogliera che conduce ad un infinito e irradiato oceano. * Se il Corriere sceglie la RNC alla fine della missione Apocalisse del DLC Lonesome Road, un fungo atomico può essere visto nelle vicinanze dell' Avamposto, sebbene questo rimanga invariato. * Molti NPC, dopo che le loro missioni sono state completate, possono raggiungere a piedi il l' Avamposto del Mojave e scompaiono al cancello ovest. Anche Rose of Sharon Cassidy lo farà se smette di essere una compagna del Corriere. Apparizioni L' Avamposto del Mojave compare solo in Fallout: New Vegas. Bug * PC/XBOX360/PS3: Di tanto in tanto, quando si viaggia velocemente verso il l' Avamposto del Mojave, è possibile che 3 scorpioni radioattivi giganti o formiche operaie si trovino all'interno dell'area di accampamento. verificato * PC/XBOX360: Se il ranger Ghost non è presente sul tetto, a volte può essere trovato alla destra della porta dell'edificio del QG dietro l'angolo, commenterà ancora che lei avrebbe sentito il Corriere salire la rampa. verificato * PS3: A volte gli NPC cammineranno o si troveranno su per gli schedari nel QG. Uscendo e rientrando da esso può aiutare a risolvere il problema. verificato * PS3: Dei gechi dorati potrebbero apparire quando si viaggia velocemente verso l' Avamposto del Mojave. verificato * XBOX360: Un deathclaw potrebbe apparire dietro il QG quando si viaggia velocemente verso l' Avamposto del Mojave. verificato * PC/XBOX360/PS3: A volte, un soldato della RNC potrebbe bere una Quarzo Nuka Cola e, dato che rende possibile avere la vista a infrarossi, il giocatore sarà visualizzato come se fosse visualizzato agli infrarossi, cioè più pallido. Uscendo dall'edificio si risolverà questo problema. verificato Galleria de:Mojave Outpost en:Mojave Outpost es:Puesto de avanzada Mojave pl:Przyczółek Mojave pt:Mojave Outpost ru:Аванпост Мохаве uk:Аванпост Мохаве zh:莫哈维前哨站 Categoria:Luoghi di Fallout: New Vegas